Indian Forest (New Pleistocene)
The subcontinent of India, houses larger wet forests, and sometimes grasslands during the wet seasons. Indian Forest *The Asiatic giraffe, Giraffa persica, is a descendant of giraffes that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are slightly bulkier and larger than their ancestors. They prefer the grassy plains. *The Indian wild dog, Lycaon pictus asiaticus, is a descendant of African wild dogs that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors. They are very common in the scrublands and grasslands. *The Indian zebra, Equus quagga indica, is a descendant of plains zebras that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but with dark brown stripes, opposed to black stripes. They are common in the grasslands. *The Asiatic lion, Panthera leo persica, a subspecies of lion that lived in India, due to the conservationists, the Asiatic lion has recovered and spread the Middle East and Asia once more. It is the ancestor of the Eurasian lion and all the other lion descendants. Same species alive today. *The blackbuck, Antilope cervicapra, an antelope found in India, Nepal, and Pakistan. They are common in the grassy plains and slightly forested areas. Same species alive today. *The nilgai, Boselaphus tragocamelus, the largest Asian antelope and is endemic to the Indian subcontinent. They are common in the scrub forests and grassy plains. *The Indian cheetah, Acinonyx jubatus indica, is a descendant of African cheetahs that migrated Asia from Africa. They are common in the scrublands and grasslands. They are similar to their ancestors, but with large blotchy spots and three dark wide stripes extending from their neck to the tail, making them resemble king cheetahs. *The Indian spotted hyena, Crocuta crocuta rusa, is a descendant of spotted hyenas that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are common in the scrublands and grasslands. They are similar to their ancestors. *The Bengal tiger,'' Panthera tigris tigris'', is a subspecies of tiger that lives in the grasslands, subtropical and tropical rainforests, scrub forests, wet and dry deciduous forests and mangroves of India. Due to the conservationists, the Bengal tiger has recovered and became one of the top predators in India once more. Same species today. *The Indian eland, Taurotragus oryx indica, is a descendant of common elands that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but their fur is darker in color. *The Asiatic wildebeest, Connochaetes axis, is a descendant of black wildebeests that migrated to Asia from Africa. They are common in the grassy plains. They run in large herds due to lions, tigers, hyenas, etc. *The gaur, Bos gaurus, the largest extant bovid that is native to South and Southeast Asia. They are common in the evergreen and semi-evergreen, and moist deciduous forests and''' grasslands. They are the ancestors of gaur descendants. Same species alive today. *The '''Indian gray wolf, Canis lupus djidro, is a descendant of Indian wolves that bred with introduced captive bred Mexican gray wolves that were released by humans, forming the Indian gray wolf. They closely resemble a Mexican wolf in appearance. They are common in India to Himalayas. They are live in large packs due to large predators. *The Asian gemsbok, Oryx gazella axis, is a descendant of gemsboks that migrated from Africa. They are similar to their ancestors, but are lighter in fur color than the fur color of their ancestors. They are common in grasslands and forests of India. *The chital deer, Axis axis, also known as spotted deer, chital deer, and axis deer, is a species of deer that is native in the Indian subcontinent. Same species alive today. *The sambar deer, Rusa unicolor, is a large species of deer native to the Indian subcontinent, South China, and Southeast Asia. They are no longer vulnerable since humans disappeared. Same species alive today. Category:Asia Category:New Pleistocene